Laser projection equipments, which project an image using laser beams, are widely used in home theaters, business meetings, and education conferences, etc.
Considering the heat generated by the laser projection equipment during operation and the impact from ambient temperature on the temperature of the laser projection equipment, high ambient temperature combined with operational heat can lead to over temperature in the laser projection equipment, impacting operational capacity thereof. Hence, the laser projection equipment requires active heat dissipation. To ensure normal operation in various ambient conditions, temperature of the laser projection equipment has to be under control. At present, air cooling is the most used in internal temperature control for laser projection equipments, which involves arranging fans at air inlet and outlet of a laser projection equipment, so that air flow is taken in from the inlet of the laser projection equipment intakes, and fanned out from the outlet, creating an air flow path that provides ventilation to dissipate heat to various internal components in the laser projection equipment, thereby allowing long term stable operation thereof.
When a laser projection equipment is powered on, a rotating speed value for a fan of the laser projection equipment is determined typically according to ambient temperature, and starts the fan at the rotating speed value to dissipate the internal heat of the laser projection equipment.